<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skater Chick by starryadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137808">Skater Chick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryadora/pseuds/starryadora'>starryadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora has anxiety, Catadora, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra can skate, Child Abuse, F/F, Lesbian, Skating, catradora, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryadora/pseuds/starryadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora has never been into skating...</p><p>Catra, on the other hand, is a ruthless roller derby skater who may or may not have a soft spot for blondes. </p><p>In other words, Adora has an anxiety attack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skater Chick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning ⚠️: Mentions of child abuse and a panic attack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora fidgeted nervously as her friends pulled up to the skating rink. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since summer break has started, the blonde girl found comfort in her house, a nice break away from school. </p><p> </p><p>Her friends, however, had other plans. Claiming that she wasn't being "social enough", Bow and Glimmer had dragged her to this stupid skating rink for a fun night. </p><p> </p><p>Adora wasn't the best when it came to people. Just the thought of starting (or even holding) a basic conversation made her palms sweat. Plus, she wasn't amazing at recognizing social cues. </p><p> </p><p>Getting out of the car, the trio made their way inside the rink. From the outside, it looked like a beat-up abandoned warehouse. </p><p> </p><p>Snorting, Adora walked inside, nearly tripping over a set of steps that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Curse her clumsiness. </p><p> </p><p>After paying for a green wristband and a pair of skates, they sat on the benches to test out their roller skates, or as Adora saw it, death traps on her feet. </p><p>The blonde girl fidgeted with her ponytail when she  noticed a few girls on the rink already. There were about 5 of them, a team. They looked sweaty and tired, like they'd been there for awhile. </p><p> </p><p>One that caught her eye specifically was a girl with a cat-ear headband. She had on a pair of rollerblades and looked absolutely ruthless. She was knocking girls over left and right, grunting and panting as she showed off her agility. All with a smirk drawn across her face. </p><p>Adora couldn't help but watch in awe as the girl with the cat-ear headband seemed to show off, slowing down a bit as she made her way over to the rails where the trio sat.</p><p>She gave Adora a wink, then made her way back to skating. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooooooooo" Glimmer and Bow teased, elbowing Adora. </p><p> </p><p>"Someone's got a girlfriend!" Bow taunted. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Adora felt her face burn up. "N-no!...who even are they?" </p><p> </p><p>"Crimson Waste Derby Girls." Glimmer responded. "They race and knock each other off their feet and bruise each other every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. They're just finishing up practice before hours open to commoners like us." </p><p> </p><p>"All right, ladies!" A tall, dark-haired lady said, calling the girls over. "Great work today. But Catra, try to be a little less...smug. Scorpia came close to completely wiping you out. We can't let mistakes like that crush our chances of winning at competition next week." </p><p>"But I did better than-"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe," the woman interrupted. "If you weren't too busy showing off for that ditzy blonde over there, you actually would've impressed me today." </p><p> </p><p>Adora felt her face burn again. Ditzy? She was anything but Ditzy. </p><p>And why was that lady so hard on Catra? She did better than all the girls, and still won even when she stopped. </p><p>The girls took off their pads and helmets, most of them heading out the door, but a few lingering as more causal skaters began to pile into the rink. </p><p>Standing up in her 4-wheel skates, Adora almost immediately lost her balance. She immediately found a rail to hold onto, feeling silly when both Bow and Glimmer skated off naturally. </p><p>"Guess I'm on my own." She muttered to herself.</p><p>While holding onto the rail, Adora was focused, well, mainly on not falling on her ass. She almost didn't feel the tap on her shoulder. </p><p>Turning around, she was met face-to-face with the cat-ear headband girl. </p><p>"Oh- um, cat, I mean...uh..." the blonde sputtered. </p><p>"Well hello to you, too," the girl laughed, extracting her hand to shake Adora's hand. "My name's Catra. And you are...?" </p><p>Adora seemed to snap back into reality. "Catra - I mean, my name isn't Catra, how weird would that be - I was just reinstating that I know what your name is...I'm so sorry, I'm so weird, my name is Adora." </p><p>Catra raised an eyebrow in amusement. But Adora didn't feel like she was making fun of her. </p><p>"Well, it's nice to meet you, Adora. You look like you could use help skating." </p><p>"Oh, yeah..." she flustered pink. "My friends sort of dragged me here. This isn't usually my scene." </p><p>Catra nodded. "I get it. When I was younger, I could barely even walk without tripping on my one two feet." She giggled. "It just takes practice." </p><p>Adora nodded slowly. </p><p>"I promise, I'm only mean whenever I'm in a derby. I don't usually topple over and push other girls. Unless they take my food. Then it's war." </p><p>Both girls laughed and Adora felt something she didn't typically feel around strangers. She felt comfort. </p><p>"Why don't you let go of the rail?" The freckled girl asked, offering her hand again. "I know we just met, but trust me..." </p><p>Adora bit her lip and took a surge of fate. The worst thing that could happen is falling and busting her ass, right? </p><p>The blonde took her hand and detached herself from the rails, immediately panicking and grabbing onto the girl's shoulders, eyes wide. </p><p>Catra laughed and held her upright. "I got you...don't worry..." </p><p>Catra led Adora onto the floor, holding her hand as some trashy pop song began to play in the background. The lights changed from blue to green to red to pink to purple, etc.</p><p>"Just relax..." the brunette assured the blonde. "You're okay..." </p><p>"I-I...please don't let go..." Adora begged. </p><p>She hated feeling like this. So helpless, so out of control. This really wasn't her scene. She felt a knot of anxiety begin to form in her stomach...</p><p>"I won't let go until you're ready...you okay?" </p><p>Adora nodded, staring at her feet. </p><p>"So...you heard Shadow Weaver chewing me out, huh?" </p><p>"Shadow Weaver?" She asked. </p><p>"Our derby trainer." Catra responded as they made a full circle around the rink. "She's such a bitch to me. I could jump through a hoop of fire for her while juggling rattlesnakes and she'd still find a way to tell me I'm not good enough." </p><p>"You looked amazing out there to me..." Adora muttered, not realizing she'd said that out loud until she saw the blush on Catra's face. </p><p>"Thank you." Catra said, before Adora could rush to defend herself. "I don't know how much you heard, but I'm sorry she called you ditzy." </p><p>Adora shrugged. "She's not wrong - I can be a little dumb sometimes." </p><p>Catra just shook her head. "I just met you, but I have a feeling that isn't true - plus, I've always had a thing for blondes." She smirked. </p><p>Adora felt her face heat up for, like, the billionth time that night. </p><p>She didn't even notice that Catra had let go of her hand.</p><p>Until she fell flat on her butt. </p><p>Adora gasped, the breath knocked out of her. Eyes widened as she processed what had just happened, suddenly a crowd of people began to swarm around her. </p><p>She didn't understand why. People fell all the time, didn't they? </p><p>That's when she realized she was crying. Her face was wet and she was breathing heavily than normal, on the verge of hyperventilating. </p><p>She saw Bow and Glimmer push their way through the crowd, looking at Adora in a mix of worry and horror. </p><p>It was like she was watching the scene play out through someone else's body. </p><p>She felt herself being lifted by someone. Catra. </p><p>The last thing she saw was the expression of worried faces before blacking out. </p><p> </p><p>"You're worthless." Jake Hordak growled. "You're never going to be adopted if you keep crying like that. </p><p>The blue-eyes 6-year-old sniffled. "I-I don't mean to cry..." the orphan whimpered, wiping her eyes. "I'm trying to stop..." </p><p>"Try harder, you brat!" The man hissed. "This is embarrassing. Almost 7 years old and still a damn crybaby! No wonder why no one wants you! I still regret picking you up from the streets. I should've left you to die." </p><p>Adora buried her face in her hands and curled up into a corner, flinching, expecting to get hit. </p><p>There were so many lights flashing and loud noises...police cars and CPS...so many flashing lights...loud music from the neighborhood...</p><p>And then she was pushed to the ground as Hordak ran as fast as he could...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Adora...Adora..." the girl woke up to Glimmer gently shaking her. </p><p>She sat up to realize that she was in the bleachers or the skating rink, Glimmer, Bow, and Catra next to her. </p><p>"Oh thank goodness." Bow said, handing Adora a bottle of water. </p><p>Adora groaned and sat up as Glimmer stroked her hair. "What happened...?" </p><p>"We think you had a panic attack." Bow said softly. "Did something trigger you...?" </p><p>Adora winced as she remembered the flashback she had while passed out. It was eerily similar to the skating experience. The lights, the music, the fall...</p><p>She looked over at Catra in embarrassment, but Catra seemed to be just as concerned as the other two.</p><p>Adora took a sip of her water. "Just...something just reminded me of the orphanage again. No big deal." She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, though she shivered. </p><p>"Oh - here." Catra finally spoke, shrugging off her Crimson Waste Derby Girls jacket and putting it around Adora. "You're cold." </p><p>Adora gave her a grateful half-smile. </p><p>"I-I knew I shouldn't have let go." Catra said, eyes flooded with guilt. "I tried to catch you, but-" </p><p>"It's not your fault." The blonde girl assured. "I'm just clumsy." </p><p>"Catra wouldn't leave your side." Bow said as the brunette girl blushed. "We told her that we had it all under control, but she-"</p><p>"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Catra interrupted with a glare. </p><p>Adora couldn't help but smile. "Thank you..." </p><p>Glimmer put a hand on her shoulder. "We don't have to keep skating. If it's too much for you, we can always do something else." </p><p>Adora looked at the ground, then over at Catra. </p><p>"Well...Catra was teaching me how to skate. And I think I really wanna learn...as long as you're teaching me." She said, making eye contact with her mismatched eyes. </p><p>Catra beamed, a light flashing in her eyes. "Really?" </p><p>"Yeah..." Adora smiled, suddenly very aware that this new girl's jacket was still around her shoulders. She wasn't even cold anymore but...she liked itS </p><p>Glimmer and Bow exchanged glances, taking the hint to give the two some alone time. </p><p>As a slow song began to play for the couples' dance, Catra and Adora stayed on the bleachers. </p><p>"I'm really glad I met you today..." Catra said, looking out onto the floor. </p><p>"Me too...I'm sorry you had to meet me like this...I promise I don't usually freak out this way." She said, running her fingers through her blonde ponytail. </p><p>"Hey, no sweat." Catra said, fixing her cat headband. "We all have bad days...and if you're willing to let me, in, well, I'd really like to get to know you." </p><p>Adora was shocked. It was a good kind of shock, but still shock nevertheless...</p><p>At Adora's silence, Catra panicked. "Sorry if I'm coming on too strong, I just-"</p><p>"I'd like that too-" Adora interrupted. "I mean, I'd love to get to know you." </p><p>Catra softened and smiled. "Cool." She grinned. "Let me buy you some snacks?" </p><p>"Oh- um..." </p><p>Catra had already jumped up, skating her way to the snack bar and ordering practically the entire menu. Feeling a little weak to sit up, she just sat back and watched. </p><p>Across the rink, Glimmer gave a wave and Bow a friendly thumbs up. </p><p>Adora offered a smile as Catra came back, arms filled with chips and candies and sodas. </p><p>"Take whatever you want." The brunette offered, sitting at the bench. "And you'd better feel special cause I never share food." </p><p>Adora laughed and dug in as the girls ate and talked. </p><p>The two didn't even realize how much time had passed until a loud voice came over the intercom. </p><p>"Alright, skaters, 5 more minutes until 12 o clock! You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here! Come back to Crimson Waste Skating Rink every Friday night 7-12! </p><p>As people began to return their skates and file out the door, the girls stood up and said their goodbyes. </p><p> </p><p>As Bow, Glimmer, and Adora all piled into the car, Adora was still munching on a back of Sour Patch Kids, sulking a bit. </p><p>"I didn't even get her number..." the blonde girl grimaced. </p><p>That's when the pink-haired girl narrowed her eyes. "What's that on the back of your bag?" </p><p>"Huh?" The oblivious girl asked, turning over the yellow bag of candy. "What is it?" </p><p>Glimmer pointed to a number scrawled in black sharpie. 10 digits resembling a phone number. </p><p>Adora's eyes lit up. "This is officially one of the best and weirdest nights of my life!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!!! I’m new to She-Ra fanfics, so please be kind! I have a Oneshots book on wattpad (my user is @sweet-peachy so please read!!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>